This meeting, proposed for March 28 - April 4, 1993, will overlap the Keystone Symposia Frontiers in HIV Pathogenesis, co-organized by Drs. David Ho and Margaret Johnston; will provide a forum for information exchange among AIDS postdoctoral fellows, program directors of the Institutional Training Grants, and DAIDS staff; will foster interactive multidisciplinary collaboration among AIDS postdoctoral fellows; and will provide an opportunity to discuss AIDS postdoctoral recruitment and recruitment of minorities. Tentative plans for the meeting are to invite DAIDS postdoctoral fellows and principal investigators of training grants to attend the meeting. Prominent AIDS researchers, most of who will also be attending the Frontiers in HIV Pathogenesis, will review major topics of interest: HIV molecular biology, HIV regulation, early events during HIV infection, viral load, strategies for designing anti-HIV agents, vaccine approaches to AIDS, treatment effects, pathogenic mechanisms, immune responses to HIV, virus variation, and HIV epidemiology and transmission. There will be presentation of posters by the postdoctoral fellows. To insure that the postdoctoral fellows, indeed all meeting attendees, can take full advantage of the opportunities presented by the concurrent HIV Pathogenesis conference, the Keystone Symposia has generously guaranteed that all participants who apply for the postdoctoral fellows meeting in accordance with posted deadlines will be guaranteed an invitation to attend the HIV Pathogenesis conference.